


I Think I Saw You In My Sleep, Darling (Discontinued)

by killjys



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjys/pseuds/killjys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clove continues to have these dreams of a ginger, asking her the same question every night. She finally meets her, at her job in the local bookstore, but she doesn't know it's really her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I Saw You In My Sleep, Darling (Discontinued)

          "Would you waste away with me?" she asks, it's been the fifth time this month. She's always there, with me, sitting in this park. The sky is always the same faded pale light blue, and the grass looks like a mint colour. She didn't have a name, but a face. Fiery orange hair, her skin pale, which make her crystal blues stand out. I always manage to nod, smiling wide that it hurt my face. 

          I wake up. I always do. I always stay in bed for about 15 minutes, trying to recollect what had happened in my dream. The same girl. The same place. The same words. And it all brings me to a smile. I'm hopeless for someone, at least I think so. I finally get up. Take my shower, put on my clothes, brush my hair, and head down. Everything is so boring. I wish I wasn't alone for it most of the time, it just feels like something is feeding on me and it starts to get empty again. I have my coffee, eat a donut, and head out the door. Work.

          I work at this local bookstore, it looks really small from the outside, but once you step in, it's pretty big, the walls are covered with shelved book, waiting for people to come in, which rarely ever happens. The only time anyone comes here is summer. When kids get forced to read, or want to read, their parents drag them along. Today is a bit different. Lots of people come in, old costumer, new costumer, young or old, today was the money shot for the store, and I'm really enjoying it. I hear the door open, chiming its small bells, informing me that someone has walked in. I look over to the hole in the red wall, and a girl comes walking in, wearing a white sun dress. She's tall, probably 5'7, she has long wavy curls of ginger hair, and she looks over to me, revealing crystal blue eyes, and flashed a smile before walking, marveling at the books. I smile, not back at her, but at myself. I feel like I know her, but this is the first time I've ever seen the girl. As other customers come in, I'm assisting, profiting, looking at the clock every once in a while. 

          "Hey, are you open?" a voice interrupt my thoughts, and my head snaps up, abandoning the book I was reading. It's crystal eyes. I smile and nod. She hands over her books, and I scan her books. She's got great taste books. The Catcher in the Rye. The Da Vinci Code. Inferno. 

          "That'd be 25 dollars, please," I say with an akward smile on my face. I don't do well around pretty people, especially someone as pretty as her, taking the money she passed. I count up the change, tear out the reciept, and put it all in a plastic bag. 

          "Thank you," she mutters, and turns around, starting to walk away.

          "You're welcome!" I exclaim, putting on a even worse smile on my face, "come again soon!" The only thing out of the interaction that I actually meant. Cos damn. I think I've seen her before.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it'd be great to write a series instead of just one shots, just so I can the feel of it, and my friend, who is a huge cloxface shipper (a ship with lack of fic) would v much appreciate it. And I know this is a bit too short, but I promise to make the others lengthier..


End file.
